SasoDei Human For a Month
by 10Danna01
Summary: What happens when Sasori is turned human? Dealing with Hungar, sleep and hygene. What happens when he has to deal with harmones with an attractive blond partner? Rated: M! YaoixYaoi there is Lemon! ;3 ONESHOT


What happens when Sasori is turned into a human, and he is having trouble keeping his urges towards his blonde partner under control? Will something happened between them? Yaoi Male x Male, don't like don't read. Lemon warning ^_~

[A/N: Sorry the paragraphs are short, I wrote this in my journal first so there long in there but short on text, also there are a lot of point of view changes hope you enjoy]

SasoDei Human for a month

~Sasori's Point of view~

I look down at the beautiful figure below me, golden hair spread out like a halo, those petal lips parted lightly as he let out a long breathy moans. His body slick with sweat and pre cum; "Danna-h" Deidara moaned as I slammed into his prostate. I grin; I love how the grip on my shoulders got tighter as I pull out nearly all the way and pound back into that tight virgin heat. I moan softly, he's so tight I feel myself getting close. I wrap my hand around Deidara's hard cock, and pumped it in time with my thrusts. Deidara let out a scream from the mixture of pain and pleasure, and after a few hard thrust he reached his climax busting his load on my chest, some hitting his chin. The muscles around my aching cock tighten, and after a few good thrusts I fallowed as I am pushed over the edge and spill inside him fallowed by a moan of "Dei-Dara!"

~Normal Point of View~

Sasori's eyes snapped open and pulled his hand from his spent cock, "Another wet dream." the red head cursed under his breath. This had been the third time this week where he had dreams about his partner, stupid human hormones. Sasori threw the solid sheets off of him and sulked to the shower. He hated being human, eating, hygiene; sleeping and hormones were never an issue when he was a puppet. He glared as he vowed to kill the shinobi who did this.

_~Flash Back~_

_Sasori and Deidara walked into the base exhausted, they were ambushed but as soon as the fight began it ended. One of the shinobi used some sort of Jutsu on Sasori, but nothing happened and he thought nothing of it, until he woke up human the next morning hungry as hell. Sasori couldn't control his body, it felt weak and heavy. Being a puppet for so long his body longed for food and sleep. It took ten whole minuets for Sasori to just sit up, but it got worse. His partner walked into their shared room._

_~End of flash back~_

__Sasori blushed as he thought back, Deidara helped him even hand fed him. He would wake the red head up, help him move around and even instructed him about hygiene. Deidara even told him about his body's new urges and needs, like it was nothing; Sasori's face matched his hair. Sasori shook his head clear the brat had been so nice to him, he even helped him out of the shower when Sasori fell and couldn't get up. Sasori finished his shower shaking the water out of his shaggy hair, after putting on his casual blue pants, mesh top and blue tank top on. Running his fingers through his damp hair he went downstairs for breakfast, hurrying down the stair case. The smell of egg his him like a ton of bricks, he rushed to the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Standing over the stove was Deidara, in a white apron that said 'Kiss the Bomber', his hair in a low pony tail his fringe behind his ear. He looked gorges with no hair in his face, showing his baby blue eyes. Deidara was humming to himself as he stirred the eggs and put them on a plate, he turned around seeing his red head in the doorway. "Oh morning Danna un," Deidara said with a smile gesturing for him to sit down.

Sasori sat down at the table, and eyes the plate of eggs that was placed in front of him fallowed by a glass of orange juice. He picked up his fork, and started eating not noticing Deidara sitting across front him. "Do you like it un?" Deidara asked startling the redhead a bit. "Yeah Dei it tastes great." Sasori said sipping some OJ. Deidara looked up surprised, "You just called me Dei un" The blonde said with a smile which the red head returned. "Hey Deidara?" Sasori said looking at his plate as Deidara looked up. "Thanks for everything," the elder said sheepishly finishing his food. "Any time Danna un," Deidara said happily standing up grabbing both their plates and kissed Sasori's cheek. Sasori turned the color of his hair, and watched as Deidara walked away swinging his hips. He couldn't but help to stare at the beautiful man before him; he stood up and walked behind Deidara. He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted his partner badly and now.

~Deidara's point of view~

I start to dry my hands after finishing the dishes, and reach behind me to untie my apron, when I felt arms slink around my waist and warm breath tickled my neck. I felt my cheeks get warm as I felt gentle lips press against my neck. I shudder and can feel the lips smirk against my skin. "Danna un?" I ask shakily, "Who else brat?" I hear him say and he nibbled my earlobe. I turn around in his arms only to have his lips meet mine. My eyes widen and my cheeks are now hot, but I gently press back growing confident. I feel a tongue poke at my lips, I was hesitant but I lightly open my mouth. I felt the muscle enter my mouth and explore, and I feel light headed and when his tongue brushed mine. I let out a soft moan taking in some air. I lightly played back our tongues tangling together; I help onto shirt gripping it tightly.

He eased up on the kiss than broke apart, my lungs greedily sucked in air as I panted. "What the hall Danna!" I ask fluster still panting getting a smirk in return. Sure I have feelings for my Danna, maybe even love him but this happened so randomly. He still smirked at me and leaned next to my ear, "I really like you Dei-Dei," Sasori purred. "And you must like me somewhat." He added licking the shell of my ear. I shiver and look up at him to be met by another kiss, this one was more passionate, and this time I wrap my arms around his neck fully engaged in this kiss this time.

~Normal Point of view~

Both artists had the same idea, the kiss grew more aggressive. Deidara clung to the red heads shirt moaning into the kiss, when Sasori's tongue licked the roof of his mouth. Sasori ran his hand down Deidara's side, cupping his ass and lifted up. Deidara got the hint and wrapped his legs around his Danna's waist, arms wrapping around his neck. Sasori broke the kiss and started walking to his room nibbling on the younger artist neck. Sasori kicked their shared room door open and pinned Deidara to the wall, his legs still around his waist. Sasori slid his hands under Deidara's shirt and played with his nipple gently pinching them making his partner arch into the touch. Sasori slipped off Deidara's shirt and kissed down his jaw line. Deidara was panting lightly, his mind was hazy everything was happening so fast. Deidara let out a yelp when Sasori bit through the sensitive skin, and lapped up the blood like a cat. Without a doubt the wound would scar and remain as a claim mark. The blonde shudders at this, the thought of his Danna claiming and dominating him made his lower region start to heat up. Sasori after licking the wound clean kept licking down the bombers chest tell he round a perk nipple. He licked it first getting a sharp gasp as a response, he latched onto the nub sucking, biting, and rolling his tongue over it anything to get more noise from his uke. Deidara's face was red, panting then let out a slurred moan when Sasori switched to the other nipple giving it the same treatment.

The bomber let his legs unwrap form his Danna's waist, panting lightly. Sasori stopped his teasing and pulled away from the blondes chest and smirked, he painted at the bed with a devious smile and locked the door. Deidara hesitantly went over to the messy bed, sitting on the edge of it. Sasori looked at Deidara with an evil look, "Strip to your boxers' brat." Sasori said in a husky voice. Deidara nodded looking way blushing, and stripped to his boxers. He looked back up to see Sasori walking towards him slowly swinging his hips as he slowly pulled his shirt off leaving the mesh under shirt on. Deidara could only gaze with hungry eyes; he wanted to run his hands over the milky white skin. Sasori had rid himself of his pants and his mesh top, and was in front of Deidara only in boxers. Sasori leaned over and claimed Deidara's lips, pushing him over and pinned him to the bed. Sasori grounded his clothed erection against Deidara's semi hard one making him moan into the kiss.

Sasori eased up on the kiss, and then trailed down his jaw to his neck. He licked the wound on Deidara's neck, getting a shudder in return. Sasori kept licking down the bombers chest licking his navel to excite him; he reached to the hem of Deidara boxers. Sasori slid his hand in between them and rubbed the head of Deidara's hardening member through the fabric. Deidara was withering under his Danna's touch. All thoughts of stopping were erased from his mind. Sasori slipped his hand into Deidara's boxers and squeezed the throbbing organ. Deidara's eyes widen and let out a moan. "You know Dei-Dei, there is no stopping now." Sasori purred slowly moving his fingers up and down Deidara's hardening cock. Sasori set their content, watching his beloved squirm and pant under his touch. He slowly pulled Deidara's boxers off and was met by a proud erection.

Sasori slowly licked the head, teasing the slit. Deidara let out a loud moan griping the beds sheets. "Danna stop teasing un" Deidara pleaded, "What was that brat? Ordering your master around?" Deidara gulped and Sasori than blew cold air against the hard cock. Deidara gasped closing his eyes tightly, "Oh god… Danna please…" Deidara panted. Sasori beamed, "Please what?" He asked brushing his lips on the side of Deidara's cock. "Ahnf please… Stop teasing me!" Deidara gasped when Sasori licked the underside of his cock. "Who could deny such a sexy breathy request?" Sasori took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, licked the slit. He took in inch by inch, grazing the underside vain with his teeth. Deidara was nearly screaming such a torturous mouth, his hands made his way to the red heads hair and gripped tightly Sasori didn't bob his head, he heard it was more pleasant if the heat wasn't lost to the cold. Sasori suddenly deep throated the throbbing organ and started humming. Deidara's hands gripped tighter he felt that coil in his stomach getting tighter. "Danna… I won't… Last long, ah-!" Deidara moaned gripping the hair harder panting.

Sasori stopped humming, and licked the pre cum from the slit, moaning around the hard cock giving Deidara a sexy look. Deidara couldn't last and finally came in his Danna's mouth with a loud, slurred moan. Sasori swallowed the sticky substance, licking his lips and gave the blonde a seductive smile. Sasori crawled up to Deidara and captured his lips, forced his tongue into Deidara's mouth letting him taste his own essences. Deidara moaned into the kiss, finding the taste kinky, his hands wondered down to his Danna's boxers. He hooked his thumb under the waist band, pulling it down freeing his Danna's erection from its cotton prison. Sasori stiffened from the cold air, but couldn't stop the moan when a tongue wrapped around his aching cock. "Careful brat I'm seme." Sasori warned, Deidara nodded and pulled his hand back. Sasori leaned in and bit his blond's neck reinforcing his dominance, Deidara whimpering in return. "You know?" Sasori said whisper into Deidara's ear. "If you want to please your Danna, prepare yourself for me." Sasori said nibbling on his earlobe.

~Deidara's Point Of View~

I blush looking up at my Danna, "Wh-what?" I ask. He nibbled on my ear love, and then licked the outer shell of my ear. "I want you to stretch yourself for me." He said with a grin. I gasp as his hard cock rubs against my semi hard one. "H-how un?" I stutter gasping lightly, as he kissed down my neck. I let out a loud moan, when he ran his tongue over my chest mouth. I close my eyes, panting as he continued to lick my chest. He pulled away from my chest, picked up my hand kissed it. I shiver as he forces his tongue to mingle with my hand. He did this to the other hand then grinned met. "Use your hand mouths Dei-Dei," He said sitting back with a sly smile "go on please your Danna."

I was as red as his hair; I look at my hand then put it between my legs hoping it would get it. It did. I let out a gasp as the squirming muscle pushed past the tight ring and licked around. I started thrusting weakly against my hand, getting used to the alien feelings. I let out a gasp as the tongue brushed against my prostate, I peek at my Danna. He is watching me with hungry eyes that were clouded with lust. I gave another moan, the tongue teasing my prostate. Now I was pushing down on my hand and thrusting it into me. My other hand which was gripping the sheets, now trailed down my body. The tongue running across my chest and down my body left me panting. My hand trailed down lower and lower ready to crab my aching cock, but my hand was swatted away.

~Sasori Point of View~

I slap my Uke's hand away, just in time. He gave me a pathetic whimper, "Can't have you cum yet again Dei." I smile evilly. I reached for his pony tail, and release it. His golden hair falling down, I take the tire. I grin and I wrap the hair tie around Deidara's weeping cock tightly, preventing him from cumming. He gave a disapproving whimper, as I pull his hand back pleased with how wet he was now. I sit on his stomach and put my aching cock in front of him, "Be a good boy and lube me up." I say grabbing a fist full of yellow hair and force him to take in my cock. I gave a low growl as he immediately deep throated my member and sucked hardly. I thrust into his mouth, making him gag lightly, the vibrations making me moan I yank him away from my cock. "Good boys get reward brat." I say rubbing the tip of my hard on against his virgin ass. "Beg for it" I say grinning, rubbing his cock.

Deidara squirmed under the touch, "Ah p-please Dann-AH! He panted. "Please what?" I ask, "Just fuck me already!" He demanded panting harder. "If you say so." I say evilly as I slam into the tight heat, the uke let out a scream of pain as I suppressed a moan. I let him adjust, kissing his tears away. It takes all my will power to not pound into the tight heat. I lightly start to pull out when the tight wall trap my cock like vice. "Damn it Dei, you need to relax!" I shout as Deidara whimpered, I feel the walls loosen, and I start to slowly thrust. When it seemed Deidara got used to the feeling I started to build a rhythm, slowly getting faster. Deidara's head rolled to the side his eyes shut tight.

I lift his legs up and put them on my shoulders, and thrust in particularly hard. "DANNA!" Deidara screamed his back arching. Found it, "My, my brat, looks like I found your prostate." I say grinning and thrust again. I start to pound harder I can feel my release cumming at light speed, so I start to speed up my pace. Deidara is moaning loudly his hips buckling to meet mine. I groan as I release into the tight heat panting. I push his legs off me and take the hair tie off his cock. I sit both of us up, him sitting on my now again hard cock. I lift his hips and slam him down, impaling him on my shaft. "Deidara start riding me…" I groan and wrap my hand around his quivering cock. I pump it in time, and surely enough he threw his head back and cried my name his seed covering our chest. I groan and cum for a second time for today. I sit there panting and pull him off my spent cock. We lay down, his arms wrap around my torso and he nuzzles into the crook of my neck. "Love you Danna" Dei said sleepily, I look at him and smirk he's already asleep. "Heh, love you to brat." I say before I sub come to my sleep too.


End file.
